Forbidden Love
by Placido Borrelli
Summary: I give credit to Michelle H. C. Zhu for sparking this idea.  Read 1 Corithians by them.
1. Chapter 1

"Love will find herself, no matter the course. She will preserve herself no matter the cost."

Placido swatted away the offending hand. He was tired damn it. Tired of being used as a sexual outlet, of being locked in a room, tired of being in a dress, mini-skirt, go-go boots or anything else the bastard thought of dressing him in. He was just bloody well exhausted, physically and mentally. "Wake up kitten. I have a gift for you." Placido sighed through his nose. Gifts tended to be something dealing with torture. Except for a horse and riding clothes but those came with the price of having to ride with Him. Placido's master nuzzled Placido's ear. "Is it another corset?" Master chuckled, "no." He placed something Placido's hand. Cool, heavy, a handle. Placido felt lower and felt a familiar symbol. His sword! Placido shot up and hit another's body. Ignoring them, he examined the blade. "Thank you!"

Dark Glass smiled slightly at the barely contained elation in Placido's voice. "I think I'll be a little more patient with the clothes you force me to wear." "I don't force you to wear anything. You just choose to do so." "I do not!" "Yes, you do, Kitten." Glass watched Placido's face redden. "Quit calling me Kitten." "Then what should I call you? You won't let me call you by your first name and I don't think 'Emporer'1 would be appropriate." Placido slapped Glass. Glass chuckled and scratched behind one of Placido's ears. "What did I say about violence?" Placido bowed his head and said, like a scorned child, "That it isn't necessary to accomplish my goals." "Good boy," Glass got up, "Now, I'm off to the store don't dirty the place up. If you want to shower there's clean clothes in the bathroom."

Placido watched Dark Glass leave. Finally, peace and quiet. Time to nap, but a shower did sound good… He did smell like a cat, and not a clean one. Placido placed his sword at his side then got out of bed. He walked to the bathroom. He found the clothes, tight black long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans with attached cat tail at the back, black furry boots with pink paw prints on the bottom, and-worst of all- a head band with black cat ears on it, the band itself was coloured to match Placido's hair. Placido sighed, Glass had said he chooses to wear the clothes, but then again what choice did he really have? Placido removed the clothes he was wearing and showered. When he got out he put on the whole outfit, including, the dreaded ears. Might as well, but he would go beserk if glass tried to put a collar with a little bell on him. Placido curled up on the couch and turned on the TV. He watched it until someone knocked on the door. He got up and checked it. (Trick-or-treaters.) He resisted the urge to gak and let the kids pick out candy from the bowl sitting by the door. He went back to watching the TV. He heard another knock at the door. He opened it to a miniature Yusei. It took him a moment to relize it was a kid. The adult with him was dressed as Aki. "Oh! How cute! A black kitty." Placido smiled. "Yeah, thanks. Your son looks cute too." He let the kid get some candy and waved to Glass as he walked up. The kid's eyes widened, "You a turbo duelist?" "Yes, I am." "Do you know Yusei Fudo?" "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." Glass handed Placido the bags he'd been holding. Placido went to the kitchen and started putting the stuff away. He heard a mew and looked into one of the bags. He found a Siamese kitten; he pulled it out and set it on the ground. He finished putting the stuff away. Placido picked the kitten up and waked to the living and sat back down on the couch. Glass walked in and hugged Placido from behind. "Did you get the stuff put up?" Placido put the kitten on Glass's head the retreated to the bedroom. }

Dark Glass plucked the kitten firm the top of his head. "How did you get in here?" He put the kitten on the couch and followed Placido to the bedroom.

Glass cuddled with Placido. "You know we kept the headband on." "Huh? Really?" Placido looked at Glass. "Yeah." Glass petted Placido. "HEY! That tickles!" Placido laughed. He moved himself away from the playful hand. "It's supposed to, kitten." "But can't we sleep?" "Okay." "Without the glasses." "No." Dark Glass would be lenient on many things, but he wouldn't take off his visor. "What if I traded a kiss for it?" "No." Glass thought about what he'd accomplished. He'd take one of the Emperors down, but he couldn't leave him. Not in the state he was in. Maybe not ever. "So?" "Hm?" "My offer?" "Only if you wear it, too." "Okay..." Glass took off his visor and handed it to Placido. He put them on being careful of the lenses, and then he kissed Glass. Placido snuggled closer to Glass. "Nite-nite." "Good night."  
>Placido woke up looking at the world in re. He looked at Dark Glass. HE ran his finger down Glass's abodoment. Glass groaned and looked at Placido. "Morning, Kitten." "Why am I wearing your glasses?" "Because, you wanted me to talk it off and we traded." "Traded what?" "A kiss and you sleeping with my visor." "Oh." Placido rolled out of bed and pulled on his jeans. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Glass held up Placido's shirt on his index finger. "OH, thanks Placido plucked the shirt from the finger and walked out of the room.<p>

Dark Glass watched Placido walk out of the room. The view was nice but what was being viewed wasn't all that bright. Glass pulled on his trousers and walked to the kitchen "Placid, my visor." "Whoopsie." Placido handed Glass back his visor. Glass watched as Placido began making coffee. He pinched Placido's rear. Placido squeaked. "Kitten, why don't you get the other kitten?" "Only you would begin and end a sentence with kitten." "Go find the kitten and I'll have some warm milk ready." "Okei." Glass hung his head. Had he taken it too far? In hind-sight he might have but it was worth it. He had a reason to come home. Glass pulled out a small sauce pan. HE did kind of miss that bit of fight in Placido. He pulled out the milk form the fridge as well as eggs and some veggies. HE poured tow cup worth of mink into the sauce pan then pulled out a frying pan.

Placido watched Dark Glass make breakfast. Glass must have felt his presence because he turned and smiled at Placido. Placido smiled back and held up the kitten. Glass chucked and went back to cooking. Placid put the kitten down and snuck back to the bedroom. HE grabbed a pair of flats and pulled off the headband. He set it on the bar separating the kitchen form the living room then left.

A white cloaked man, though his stature was more that of a boy, watched Placido leave. Took him long enough, he thought the man walked into the apartment Placido left and watched as his target picked up a kitten and turned around. "Who are you?" THE man smiled, "Your milk of amnesia." He charged Dark Glass, as he was called. Dark Glass threw a pan of milk at the man. He dodged easily, then leapt, kicked Dark Glass in the temple. He fell and hit the back of his head on the stove. The kitten was sent, clawing and howling, into the air. It clawed the cloaked man but he flung it as if it was a toy. He dumped the body into the river outside the window and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Placido walked down an ally a block away from the apartment. He thought over what he'd done. Was it okay what he was doing? Yes, he had his sword. That bastard could rot for all he cared. Someone grabbed Placido's arm. "Your problem has been taken care of. Placido hissed, twisted and clawed Jose. He pulled his arm and ran to Dark Glass's apartment- no their home. HE burst through the door with one desperate shout, "GLASS!" he ran to the bed room and bathroom, uselessly hoping that Glass was okay. "Wow, you really liked him, huh?" "You little-" Placido lunged at Lucciano. Screw trading insults, that little brat had crossed the line. Placido was stopped mid-flight by an arm, sufficiently restraining him. Placido hissed and tried to bite Jose. That failing, he shouted, "I demand you release- mmff!" Lucciano gagged Placido. "He sure is noisy." He watched Placido twist and thrash uselessly against Jose. "Wittle kitty-witty mad that daddy-waddy's gone?" Lucciano couldn't help the taunt. Placido tried to lunge at Lucciano. Jose force Placido to his knees then bound the man's hands. "Lucciano, don't anger him further..." "Sor-ry. I couldn't help it. He's in a cat costume and acting like a cat." Placido growled, it was full of promise that when he was free he was going to behead the kid. Lucciano took Placido's sword and opened a portal. He heard muffled protests from Placid. "What? You're in no condition to use it." Lucciano didn't try to stop the slight pang of guilt or sorrow that course thorough him. He followed Jose through the portal, and then returned the sword to Placido.

Placido collapsed on the floor of the four by ten cell he was in. Thankfully, Jose was polite enough to have the guards stand out of the hall and in the corridor. Placido privately fumed. He was pissed, at himself, at that little brat, just about everything; but mostly he wanted to know if Dark Glass was living. If he was, was he okay? Placido thought of the last moments he saw Dark glass and broke down. If he hadn't of been so selfish, Glass wouldn't be gone. HE wouldn't be where ever he was, and why hadn't he seen the signs? The calm before the storm, as the humans said it. Or had he known and let him choose? Damn his pride, he wanted Glass. Placido let out the sob in his throat.

"How long we gonna leave him like that?" Lucciano asked as he watched the poor, pitiful man choking on his sobs. "Not long, but its better he rids himself of the sadness." "Yeah, but it's cruel. José's sighted. "We'll wait an hour then do." "Okay."

Placido woke in his bed. Strange, he didn't ember falling asleep. He searched his memory but could only remember getting his cards and being defeated by that pest Yusei, then nothing, Placido stepped off of the bed. He pulled on his boots then opened a portal to the throne room. "You been cryin' Placido? Your eyes are red." Placido rolled his eyes at the childish pun. "No, but Santa called. Said one of his elves was missing." "Enough! Both of you need to focus on the task at hand. Lucciano create a copy of Jack Atlas's deck with three Red Nova Dragons. Placido create a Ghost Atlas, make sure it looks and acts exactly like him." "Yes sir," Placido and Lucciano said at the same time then went to their respective rooms.

Placido sighed in content. He'd completed his task. He leaned back and closed his eyes. He saw an image, as if here had his eyes open, a blue haired man that was just wearing jeans and red glasses. The man turned and smile. Placido found himself smiling back and holding up a kitten. The man chuckled then Placido felt a sharp pain in his gut the little video stopped and Placido opened his eyes to Lucciano in his face. "Whatcha smilin' 'bout?" "Nothing you need to know." Lucciano frowned then smiled again, "Whatever, some girl told me to give this ta ya." He held up a sealed envelope. Placido took the envelope and pushed Lucciano off. He opened it and pulled out the piece of paper in it. It read

Meet me at 563 Neko Ave.

Apt. 8

-DG

The hand writing seemed familiar but why? Did it have something to do with the blank spot in his memory? "Well what is it?" "I'm leaving," Placido said. "Where you goin?" "Somewhere." "Oh, can I know where?" Placido didn't answer; he just turned on his heel and left the room.

Placido looked around the apartment. Someone had left in a hurry, but the place felt familiar. Why? He contemplates the thought as he opened a wind and looked for a mop and bucket. He found both and put soap and water in the bucket. He pulled off the train of his Yliaster robes and began mopping up the spilled milk. "I must be gifted, to have one of the Directors of security cleaning my house." Placido looked up and saw the guy from the film. It must have bent a memory. "Who are you?" "You don't remember me, kitten?" "Why should I remember you?" Because, we've been together for the past two months." Placido shook his head, "I demand you tell me your name," he said forcefully. The man tsked. "Kitten, what did I say about demanding?" Placido blushed and lowered his head, "That I should ask for what I want."

Dark Glass patted Placido on the top of the head. "What did you do to me?" Placido snapped. "Nothing you didn't want." "Who said I wanted to be petted" Glass smiled and continued stroking Placido's hair, "If you don't want it just stop it kitten."

Placido didn't stop the petting; instead he closed his eyes and remembered. _End of the most pleasurable orgasm he'd ever had. His mind was just coming to reality when the blue haired male said something about a headband "Huh? Really?" "Yeah" The male began petting Placido. "HEY! That tickles!" Placido laughed. _The memory was stopped by a shout. Placido opened his eyes. Jose had Dark Glass by the hair. "Jose, let him go!" "No." Placido closed his eyes and tried to control his anger. When he opened his eyes Glass was being handed, bound and gagged, to a police man. "Let him go, you bastard!" Placido charged Jose but Lucciano tackled him. Placido threw Lucciano and got to his feet with a little help from Hose. Jose had him against a wall with one restrictive hand across his stomach. "Let me go!" "No. Not until you learn." Placido hissed and twisted trying to free at least an arm. "You know he's never gonna learn." "He will and you have no right to be talking." Lucciano limped over to Jose. "It will take time." Placido went limp in Jose's hand and hit his head on the wall Jose let Placido go. "Just don't hurt Glass." "We won't but his memory must be wiped clean. You can do it or we can." "Can't we keep him?" Jose looked at Placido, "You mean as a pet?" "Yeah." "No." Placido sprinted for the window. He lept out of it and swam for the dueling track. The track started rising and Placido caught it as it rose. He called for T-666. The female voice programmed in all duel runner, said "Duel starting all non-duelists leave the track." Placido rolled his eyes and headed for the highway. He rode for the jail. He got lucky the police man was just taking Dark Glass Out. He parked behind the car and strode towards the police man. "Release him," he said tersely. "Don't," Lucciano said as he rode up on his duel board. "I order you to release him." "I order you not to release the prisoner." "I hold sonority, you must follow my order." Nick shifted on his feet, "I was told not to listen to either of you." Placido growled and grabbed Dark Glass roughly and threw onto his duel runner. He started the four-wheeler up and drove off.

Lester watched Placido drive off. _Leave him be he will realize his mistake. _Jose told Lester through their telepathic connection. _I know, but I feel kinda bad for him…_ Lester replied as he walked off.


End file.
